Kendall
Kendall is the main antagonist along with Bethany and Megan in SCHOOL TRAGEDY series. Story Kendall’s mother died giving birth to her and she grew up with her father. Later, her father got a job at High School. There, Kendall meets two twins who initially attempt to bully Kendall but upon realizing she is the daughter of the headmaster, agree to hang out with her. They then call her ugly and take her to the toilets, destroying her big head and turning it into a average sized one. Later, Kendall comes back in class where the bullies phycollogicially break her by taunting her about Meatball. Under depression, Kendall runs to Principal and and cries that she wants to leave, though principal refuses. When coming out, the bullies advance on her. However, being unstable, she controls the bullies into killing Meatball and making the bullies her cronies. Bacon then comes and resurrects Meatball much to her shock. Kendall eventually realized that Bacon is, indeed, growing to be more popular and she attempts to threaten him by claiming she is the daughter of the headmaster, though her dad comes and says she should make Bacon feel welcome. Furious, she breaks into her Dad's vault and obtains two guns. Then, cornering Bacon, steals his staff and shoots him, though Meatball comes in the way, taking the bullets, Kendall wishes Bacon was never here, erasing both Bacon and the staff somewhere else. In the events following, she goes to lunch feeling depressed, and the bullies hire Markus to be her friend. Kendall then falls in love with Markus after exchanging stories and Markus says he is already with Jay. Kendall is furious and stays she saw the mirror of Bacon and says that if it gave him speech, it could take away speech too and then she took away their speech, de-humanising them and making them relentless followers. She then goes to the school and orders the girls to shoot and murder Markus after this. Kendall then appears and bullies Chloe before ripping her hair out meaning no one will select her for the up-coming prom. She then visits the principal who is shocked at Kendall for her deeds and bans the prom from her. Kendall furiously shoots his father before leaving him to die. Following this, Kendall arrives at the prom where she flirts with all the boys, presumably by force. Jay and Chloe then approach her get a lot of attention. Kendall is furious at this before ordering the girls to shoot them. However, Jay gets a red-hyper laser gun and shoots her minions. Kendall warns him not to do the same to her but they ignore her and shoot her too. The people of the party then dance in glee that their mentally unstable classmate was erased from life. Appearance Kendall has long, blonde hair that goes just past shoulder length. She wears denim jeans, with a pink singlet tucked inside. She wears a single button, transparent coat on the outer part of her outfit. She also wears pink Adidas shoes and white socks. It was shown that Kendall was much more thick in her natural form, but her changes were altered after Bethany had decreased the the thickness of her skin. She also had a huge head that had also been altered. Relationships Megan In the opening, she was extremely cruel to her, though later admired her evil.Not much is known about their friendship other than being Kendall's ally and friend. The two help bully Chloe with the help of Bethany throughout the Gonna be fine video. The two were seen never separated during the video, hinting that the two are best friends. Megan was the one that murdered Kendall's dad to her command, showing that she would go to extreme measures for her friend. Bethany Not much is known about their friendship other than being Kendall's ally and friend. The two help bully Chloe with the help of Megan throughout the Gonna be fine video. The two were seen never seperated during the video, hinting that the two are best friends. Chloe These two are shown clearly to be enemies, with Kendall being the superior to Chloe. It is shown that she was bullied before the events of Gonna be fine too. After Jay gave Chloe her makeover, Kendall got jealous and tries to kill both of them. Luckily, Jay had brought defense with him, shooting Kendall with his laser gun. Jay Only a bit is known about these two, other than they are enemies. It is shown that Jay's boyfriend Markus was killed, In gonna be fine one of his friends, named Chloe was bullied by Kendall and her minions, so he gave Chloe a makeover. At the prom Kendall saw Chloe with Jay, Kendall was jealous she commanded her minions to kill both Jay and Chloe, but Kendall's minions were not quick enough, so Jay shot both minions and Kendall was last when she was making an angry face to Jay, she said "DON'T. YOU. DARE!" Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:SCHOOL TRAGEDY Category:Villains